


The Comfort of Your Touch

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Witchy wives being soft, scalp massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada and Hecate chat and spend some time together after a long day.





	The Comfort of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikubean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubean/gifts).



> A/N: My muse is thankfully on her way back. This was a bit of dipping my toe back into the water and is un beta'd. Please forgive any and all mistakes.

Hecate sighed as she entered Ada’s rooms. The familiar environment wrapped around her in warmth not unlike its owner. Pendell was curled up on Ada’s side of the bed while Morgana carefully considered attacking the fringe swaying slightly at the end of a throw blanket. Hecate opened her mouth to call out before she remembered that Ada had mentioned a late call for council matters. 

Hecate sat down at the vanity and winced at her reflection. Her bun was too tight and she had had no time during the day to loosen it and provide ease to the now raging headache she had. Every moment of the day was preoccupied with some disaster or another.

She lifted a hand to magically take down her hair but the spell only served to tighten it. She huffed and tried again, this time letting out a small hiss when she produced the same result. She squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head on the vanity among Ada’s lotions and a bottle of her perfume. She didn’t know how long she’d been there when a pair of gentle hands caressed her shoulders.

“Would you like some help, dear?”

Hecate could only manage a grunt in the affirmative. The pain in her head receded as Ada sent a small pain relief spell through her fingers and removed the pins from Hecate’s bun. Her movements were slow and careful as she undid Hecate’s braid and begun to brush her hair out.

Hecate sat up after a while and caught Ada’s reflection in the mirror. Her face was weary but her eyes gentle with a soft concentrated smile as she never took her eyes off of Hecate’s hair. Hecate felt slightly selfish. She was sure Ada had had a long and stressful day too.

When Ada set the brush down and slipped her fingers into Hecate’s hair, grazing her scalp, Hecate placed her hands over Ada’s. “You don’t have-“

Ada locked eyes with her in the mirror. “I’d like to.”

Hecate nodded and slowly removed her hands. As Ada massaged her scalp, she kept her eyes trained to Ada’s shoulders and was in the middle of meticulously planning the massage she would give in thanks when Ada’s ministrations made it impossible to keep her eyes open. She moaned softly and pressed her head against Ada’s hands.

“I take it you’re having a miserable time,” joked Ada.

Hecate opened her eyes and managed an eye roll up at her amused wife. She quickly slipped them closed again as Ada added more pressure and eased the last lingering ache from her head.

Ada slipped her hands down to Hecate’s neck, stroking the sides with her thumb before she placed a kiss to Hecate’s temple.

“Would you like to tell me about this disaster in the broom shed?” she started as she slowly brushed out any tangles her massage may have caused.

Hecate sighed. “Helena Brisbane thought it might be a good idea to enchant the spare brooms to sweep the great hall but she’d forgotten to put a stop time on the spell. I transferred in to them trying to sweep out Helena, Dimity, and Mavis.”

Ada chuckled as she started to loosely braid Hecate’s hair. “That’s quite the mess.”

Hecate shrugged. “Nothing compared to Violet miscalculating her weather elixir so badly that she sent shockwaves through the floor of my potions lab. It took an hour to clear it.”

Ada tied off the end of Hecate’s hair and placed the braid over her shoulder. She gave her cheek a kiss. “Quite the day then.”

Hecate turned to her and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. When they parted she whispered, “Thank you.”

Ada kissed her forehead. “Come to bed and I’ll tell you this council regulation nonsense.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow as she rose to join Ada. “There are other ways we could occupy ourselves.”

Ada waved a hand, changing them both into their nightgowns. She crawled into bed and turned to Hecate. “Do you even have the energy for these suggested activities?”

Hecate felt her body sink into the bed as soon as Ada pulled the duvet over them both. She pursed her lips and refused to meet Ada’s gaze.

Ada chuckled next to her. “Tomorrow is another day and we have a conference call during breakfast. We won’t be expected until first lessons.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “A conference call with whom?”

Ada winked. “No one, dear.” Hecate felt her cheeks warm at the implication of Ada’s statement. Ada gently placed her arm over Hecate’s stomach and her head above Hecate’s chest. “Now let me talk about this council business while you pretend to listen and fall asleep.”

Hecate did her best to stay awake but as Ada predicted, she fell asleep in the middle of Ada’s story.

 


End file.
